


Shift

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-24
Updated: 2004-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Written for Drkcherry.  This story was inspired by a wonderful picture of Tom Welling, which can be viewed here: ; Also, some parts of it have appeared as challenge responses, but this is its debut as a single piece.





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Every morning this week had started badly in the same way - a light on his voicemail notifying him of news that someone, somewhere, hadn't done what they were supposed to do. Today looked to be no different. The light stared at him unflinchingly, daring him to listen. Never one to back down from a challenge, Lex accepted his fate.

 

"Lex, mom came through. I'll be there at 5:00."

 

Not that he wouldn't have to fix more problems this weekend, but a visit from Clark somehow put it all in perspective. It was nice to have his Friday start off well.

 

* * * *

Things got away from him, so they arranged to meet at the theater. Clark was so eager after a week of Lexlessness that he even forgot to shave. He waited in line, daydreaming how his scruffy almost-beard would feel against Lex's skin when Lex's cock was finally in his mouth. Suddenly, the object of his fantasy was there, causing his smile to widen and his now-erect cock to almost rip his pants.

 

They traditionally went for pizza after Friday night movie dates, but tonight there was something else Lex wanted to munch on. Fascinated by the new-grown hair on Clark's chin, he couldn't take his eyes off him, or keep his hands to himself. Before Clark managed to get the door closed, Lex leaned over, took his face in his hands and after a long look, brushed his hand across Clark's scruffy beard. Clark gazed back at him, once again smiling as brightly as when he first saw Lex this evening, then leaned across the console and gently pressed his lips to Lex's. Lex closed his eyes, returning the kiss gently at first, then hungrily pressing forward with his tongue to deepen it. Finally, a loud thump on the roof reminded them they were still in public. Lex pulled away, with a wink and started the Ferrari.

 

"You want to go to Antonio's or do you mind if we order in tonight?" Lex asked.

 

"Order in. Definitely order in," Clark replied. "Can we make it Chinese? I still want to go to Antonio's this weekend, but we can do that tomorrow."

 

"You just like it when the pizza makers throw dough at me."

 

"Yeah, I do," Clark said with a laugh. "I also like it when they sing if you order tiramisu. And I like that it's something that we do every weekend we get to spend together."

 

"Next year we can do it every weekend."

 

"Yeah, that will be cool," Clark said, leaning back in his seat. "I also want to see Tony this weekend, just in case."

 

"In case? Ah, yes. I guess it's possible he could be called up and have to leave before you could come back to Metropolis to see him. I would let you know, and help find a way to get you out of school to come see him." 

 

"I hope that if he is called up, it's over and he's back quickly. The Iraqi soldiers would run away hysterical if they only knew what his wife says about him when he's not around." 

 

"Or the way she talks to him when he's around," added Lex. "They need to know where the rest of Tony's gray hairs are more than I did. Tony could just read his letters from home to the enemy, and then Elena could defeat them with TMI." 

 

Clark laughed and gave Lex a nudge. "Let's get home. I want to eat."

 

"Oh, I'm sure that can be arranged," Lex responded, with a leer. 

 

********

As soon as they entered the penthouse, Clark began removing his clothes. "I guess I should go clean up."

 

"Don't clean up too much."

 

"So, you like the new look?"

 

"Let's just say it's opened the door to some new fantasies, Clark. I would like to have the opportunity to explore those fantasies."

 

"Oh, so you've been fantasizing about me with facial hair? Do you like this look better?"

 

"Clark, I love the way you look with the beard. I love the way you look without the beard. I just love the way you look. Hell, I just love you!"

 

Clark hadn't lost the ability to blush, even after three years. Lex hadn't lost the habit of instant arousal that those blushes caused. He stood motionless while Clark crossed the few feet that separated them and leaned in for a kiss; stood still while Clark whispered, "I love you, Lex," in his ear. 

 

But when Clark began stroking his ass, Lex couldn't hold back a shudder.

 

"If you don't go shower now, I'm going to have you right here on the living room floor."

 

"I have a better idea. Why don't you come have me in the shower."

 

At that, Lex growled, grabbed Clark by the hand and dragged him back to his bathroom. Fortunately, the shower had jets at varying levels and angles and there was a conveniently placed bottle of Eros silicon waterproof lube in the shower caddy. It was a little more expensive, but as much as they loved fucking in the shower, Lex made sure they were never without a bottle. Clark tossed his bag on a chair and stepped into the steamy enclave, where Lex was already standing naked under the warm spray of water, enjoying the wet heat. Immediately, Lex pulled him into an embrace, rubbing against his body. With his hands, he toyed with Clark's new beard, occasionally running his fingers across his lips. 

 

Clark, still pressed against Lex, grabbed the lube bottle from the shelf, poured a generous amount in his hand, then reached behind himself and plunged two well-lubricated fingers into his hole. 

 

"Hey, that's my job," Lex said.

 

"Your hands seemed kinda busy. I thought I better take care of preparations myself."

 

Lex didn't respond, but whipped him around so his face was gently pressed against the shower wall, spread his cheeks and rammed his hard cock in. Lex braced himself against the wall with one hand, and with the other alternated between stroking Clark's erection and his beard. It had been far too long for both of them. Clark came first with a groan. Lex then tensed and felt his climax wash through his body, leaving him completely fulfilled. They dried themselves unhurriedly, taking time to caress, kiss and lick, then moved to the bedroom, where they collapsed on Lex's bed.

 

"I can't move. But I'm also starving. Can we order from bed?"

 

"Other than getting the door when the foods here, we can stay in bed until tomorrow night." Lex reached over for the phone, pausing before he dialed to ask, "Do you have any particular cravings?"

 

"Other than your cock? Hmmmmm. I feel like something comforting. Mu Shu chicken, maybe? Or sesame shrimp?"

 

"Done," said Lex, then placed their order. Afterwards, he tossed the phone on the nightstand, pulled the blanket softly around them, and snuggled close to Clark, making sure he could feel the hair that graced his lover's face.

 

Just before he drifted off to nap, Clark murmured, "I wonder how you'll react to the handlebar mustache."

 

* * * * *

"We should come back later."

 

"It's okay. Elena just joined him for a break on the stairs, Clark."

 

"They want to be alone. I think that envelope means bad news." 

 

Finally, Elena spotted them. "Look, Tony, our boys are here! We missed you two. Get your asses inside so I can feed you."

 

Hugs and much pasta later, Elena asked "What's with the scruff? You trying to grow hair for two?" 

 

"Well, one of us has to have some! Don't like it?" 

 

"She loves it," Tony said. "You boys will take care of Elena while I'm over there, won't you?"

 

* * * *

 

Clark lay on his side, running his hand across Lex's chest. Picked up a glass of water and took a sip. Swallowed. Lex watched, swallowing reflexively himself and followed Clark's right hand with his eyes as Clark reached into the glass in his left hand, gathering drops of water, then back to Lex's chest to trail them in a line that reached from his throat to his navel. Then Clark's head dipped and his tongue peeked out to lick the drops of water off. Lex moaned, inwardly. Clark looked down at him, smiling, and began lazily running his hand across Lex's chest again, occasionally brushing a nipple or softly fingering Lex's navel. Lex reached up, took Clark's face in one hand and guided him down for a leisurely kiss. He trailed a path of gentle kisses along Clark's body, pausing every few moments to look into his lover's eyes. 

 

Slowly and deliberately, Clark pushed Lex away, and onto his back, gazed down at him in silence. After an exquisite eternity, Clark finally moved, straddling his legs but not touching them. He leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of Lex's arms, and softly nuzzled his neck, then caressed Lex's lips with his own. 

 

Lex remained relaxed, stretched out on the large bed and letting Clark do as he wished, enjoying the young man's sensual dallying. Clark slowly sat back up, still not touching Lex with his body, and slid his own legs between Lex's, nudging them apart in the process. He continued edging backwards until he was almost at the end of the bed, then placed his hands on Lex's ankles and maneuvered his legs into an easy bent position. Clark stopped then, smiling slowly, his delight in watching his lover plainly evident. Lex smiled back, but didn't move, allowing Clark to continue to compose the game they were playing. Finally, Clark again leaned forward, and with a swift but smooth motion spread Lex's cheeks and reached between them with his tongue, licking from perineum to anus in long, intense strokes then at last lingering on the small hole and flicking at it until Lex lost his composure and both their cocks were exquisitely hard. 

 

Affecting nonchalance, Clark then left the bed entirely, rummaging around in the nightstand drawer without show of need other than a beautifully erect cock that only seemed to accentuate his self-control. After what seemed to Lex to be a wonderful eternity, Clark returned to his former position on the bed, now holding a small bottle and condom in one hand. Lex reached out silently to take the condom, but Clark shook his head "no," and opened it himself, then rolled it on, holding unflinching eye contact. Apparently determined to make their play last as long as possible, Clark hesitated before opening the bottle. And when he did open it, he dribbled only a small amount of lube onto one finger, which he then used to finger-fuck Lex into a state of pure bliss. Clark grinned, obviously enjoying immensely Lex's palpable desire, taking special pleasure in his ability to find Lex's prostate with each and every stroke. He stopped just before Lex reached the point of no return. Lex, near ecstasy, but still captivated by Clark's gaze, watched as more lube was poured from the bottle; as Clark's hand slid wetly over his cock. Spread his legs a little further and pulled them back against his chest, giving Clark as much access as he was able to give. Clark, taking full advantage, slid home in one deliberate thrust then took up a steady rhythm, pushing them both closer and closer to orgasm. Lex slipped his hand around his own cock, timing his strokes to match Clark's thrusts inside him. Closer, closer and then at last, Lex tensed and came. Clark's mouth opened slightly and his movements intensified as he reached his own climax, then collapsed against Lex's chest.

 

They held each other silently, their hearts pounding while stillness returned to the room. When Clark at last rolled to the side a bit, they wrapped around each other and shared a gratified kiss.

 

As he drifted off to sleep, Lex reflected on the evening; how it had been about enjoying each other to the fullest while they could. Someday there would be months and years instead of weekends and the spaces in between mere annoyances rather than trials. Until then, if they could turn a few precious hours into a lifetime, he could be content.

 

* * * 

Lex would have accused Clark of super-dawdling if he weren't so inclined to delay the inevitable himself. Finally everything was packed and loaded into Clark's truck, Cook had prepared a small cooler of snacks for the road and it was almost time to say good bye for at least another week. They had, however, the small problem of Clark's Physics book defying the laws of physics. He could have sworn Clark had packed it, at least 3 times. Yet here it was on the coffee table and there Clark stood, looking adorably guilty. 

 

"It doesn't want to leave."

 

"I don't really want it to leave, but someone will miss it, and be very angry with me if I keep it."

 

"I know. But it can stay here just a little while longer. At least another hour or so." 

 

"All right. One more hour. But then you and the physics book have to get on the road or I will have to contend with a furious Martha Kent, and that's something I hope to never have to do again in my life."

 

Clark nodded and sat down on the couch with a sigh. Lex watched him for a moment, then joined him, pulling Clark into his arms and bestowing a soft kiss on his forehead. 

 

"It's only for a few more months, Clark. Things have been going very well; I think we can work something out with your parents for the summer, and then in the fall you'll be in Metropolis for school."

 

"I know. I just wish it were then already."

 

"No, you really don't. Believe me, you would regret missing these last few months of high school a lot."

 

Clark nodded silently. Lex could tell by the look on his face that he believed what he'd heard, but that he still didn't like it. They spent the rest of the hour holding each other on the couch, with Lex offering more reassurances and Clark trying his best to keep his mind off the fact that he had to drive back to Smallville in a very short while.

 

At the end of the hour, Lex gathered all his courage and all but forced Clark out the door. He hated doing that, especially as emotional as this weekend had been for them both. They were both growing weary of only seeing each other on occasional weekends and it hadn't helped that their friend's reserve unit had been called up and he'd be shipping out in just a few days. Last night they had pretended they were in some sort of endless dream and made love as if they would never have to do anything else. 

 

This morning they'd both woken at the same time, tangled in each other's arms. Half asleep, and still desiring to remain connected, they'd kissed and nibbled at each other until the morning was almost over, then sucked each other into satiating orgasms. It had been great, but not enough. As long as they had to be apart, it was never enough.

 

* * * * *

 

Friday night, 6 months later

 

"What happened to you?" asked Tony.

 

Clark looked up at him with a face full of confusion, relief, then responded by jumping out of his chair and enveloping Tony in a massive bear hug. Lex watched them, laughter sparkling in his eyes. When Clark finally let go of his friend, Lex asked, "How'd you get back so quickly? They just started demobilizing troops last about 8 days ago."

 

"Eh, they didn't really need an old pasta maker in the first place. I'm glad the war is over for all of us, but I'm even more glad Uncle Sam doesn't consider me all that essential."

 

"You're essential to us, Tony, and you always will be."

 

"Thanks, man. You boys did a great job of looking after my Elena for me. I hope she didn't give you too much trouble."

 

"We kept her busy fattening Clark up!"

 

Tony responded with a hearty laugh. "I'm sure she did. But that didn't cause the hair loss!"

 

"Oh, mom let me keep the beard for exactly two days after I got home. Then cans of shaving cream began appearing around the house and I took the hint before she did something drastic like cutting off the pie rations."

 

"I still like it," said Lex. "And I'd ask him to grow it back now that he lives here in Metropolis, but I wouldn't want him to miss out on any pie on weekends back in Smallville."

 

By this time, Elena had left her order with her customers and was able to join them at the table. "Boys! You eat like an elephant and I don't know where it goes! And now I have Tony's fat lazy ass back to feed, as well as you."

 

"Ah, it's great to be home!" exclaimed Tony.

 

"Yeah, it is," said Clark, pointedly looking across the table at Lex.

 

"Speaking of, are you about ready to get home?"

 

"Can't we stay a while longer? Tony's just back and Elena hasn't fed us dessert yet. Besides, we have all weekend to fool around at home together."

 

Lex smiled contentedly and relaxed back in his seat. There really was no need to rush, so he nodded and said, "Oh, we have forever to do that, Clark."

 

~End~


End file.
